The flow of packets through packet-switched networks is controlled by switches and routers that forward packets based on destination information included in the packets themselves. A typical switch or router includes a number of input/output (I/O) modules connected to a switching fabric, such as a crossbar or shared memory switch. In some switches and routers, the switching fabric is operated at a higher frequency than the transmission frequency of the I/O modules so that the switching fabric may deliver packets to an I/O module faster than the I/O module can output them to the network transmission medium. In these devices, packets are usually queued in the I/O module to await transmission.
One problem that may occur when packets are queued in the I/O module or elsewhere in a switch or router is that the queuing delay per packet varies depending on the amount of traffic being handled by the switch. Variable queuing delays tend to degrade data streams produced by real-time sampling (e.g. audio and video) because the original time delays between successive packets in the stream convey the sampling interval and are therefore needed to faithfully reproduce the source information. Another problem that results from queuing packets in a switch or router is that data from a relatively important source, such as a shared server, may be impeded by data from less important sources, resulting in bottlenecks.